


[Dr. Stone同人]恋爱咨询

by Yin97



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin97/pseuds/Yin97
Summary: 浅雾幻找上了西园寺羽京做恋爱咨询。羽京→幻→千空的连环追尾现场 ，时间线Z=100左右【造船涉及一丢丢小说第二卷内容，其余都是有端联想【咦原作向，ooc归我，可爱角色归原著
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Saionji Ukyou
Kudos: 2





	[Dr. Stone同人]恋爱咨询

柏尔修斯号竣工当晚。

“小羽京，你说，我是不是对小千空有意思？”

羽京一口酒卡进喉咙。他咳嗽着，好半天才缓过劲。这期间幻就轻轻拍着他的背，好像刚才自己并没有说什么石破天惊的话一样。

羽京眨眨眼，抹掉呛出来的泪水。

“抱歉有点失态了，”羽京整了整脸色，又给自己把酒满上，“你刚刚说什么？”

“对小千空有那意思的话题~”幻端着杯子笑盈盈地再次重复了一遍。

羽京试图把有点混乱的思绪拉回来。

“……说实话，我并没有看出来你对千空有那方面的意思。”他虽然顺着幻的话把话题接了下去，但他搞不懂幻在他面前突然把这件事挑起来的目的是什么。

这算什么，恋爱咨询？

羽京环顾四周，并没有人注意到这个角落。事情的开端仅仅是幻找了个借口拉着羽京一起喝酒，两人带着两个木杯一壶酒，在科学王国的边缘找了片空地，斜倚着棵倒下的枯树席地而坐，有一搭没一搭地聊些闲话。

如果忽略掉现在的处境和场景，简直就像是文明社会还存在时，每个社畜周五下班聚会喝酒的样子。

当然，严格意义上来讲在座两位都没有这样的经验。

一个身为海上自卫队的一员，酒精是茶余饭后严格管控的奢侈品；另一位作为需要活跃在荧幕前的大明星，除了各种非去不可的宴会以外，再也没什么摄入酒精的必要了。

“欸，小羽京没有看出来吗？”幻放下木杯，双手插袖拢在身前，“我以为小羽京这样的人一定很早就会发现～”

我这样的人？

羽京像是没有听出来幻言下之意，今夜的温度确实比往常要低些。羽京侧首，“我以为那只是关系好的一种表现。”

“关系好……吗……”幻听罢撑着头叹了口气，“就是这个、就是这个！因为太过理所当然所以我也是最近才意识到的事实。”

“我可能喜欢着小千空——这样的事实。”

羽京呷了口酒。他平视幻，静候下文。一惯灵敏的耳朵在幻面前毫无用处，那人真话假话糅杂在一起，搭着弯弯的嘴角，形成了“浅雾幻”的面孔。

此时他脸上就挂着那副笑，双眼微眯。从羽京的角度只能看到爬着裂痕的侧脸。他不合时宜地想，这副裂痕和幻格外相称。

幻在脑海中组织语言，再开口的时候神情有了微妙的变化。

“最开始只是好奇心也说不定——小羽京复活的时候应该也看到了吧，树上的刻字，”幻视线落在空处，以指做笔写下几个数字，“那个就是小千空刻的噢～”

幻感叹着，混杂着倾佩和一点说不清道不明的复杂感情。

“就真的很厉害啊——明明还是高中生。”

“那个原来是千空刻的吗？”羽京问。不论是不是高中生，能够在黑暗中坚持3700年这一点就足以让人敬佩了。不是有那种说法吗？特殊的人在年纪尚轻的时候总会表现出一些与常人不同的地方。

羽京目光沉沉，思绪渐渐飘远。

拜自卫队的前辈以及那档电视节目所赐，羽京算是在石化前就知道有浅雾幻这么个人。

——19岁的知名心灵魔术师。

这个称呼在当时到底有多少被吹捧的成分已经不可考证。从萤幕中看到的只会是被包装好的外在。

幻在司帝国活动的短暂光景里，他一直都是羽京的重点观察对象。实在是很好奇，这个在节目里光鲜亮丽游刃有余的大明星，私下里究竟是个什么样的人？他无数次在树林高处警戒时，将晦涩的视线投向叶间的那道身影。

那时，以司为首的武力派几乎是暴力压下了所有反对的声音。3700年后文明归零的新世界并没有什么顾及他人的余裕。

说他古板也好，冥顽不灵也罢，漠视司一派对石像的破坏已经耗去了他所有的心力。他无法从“保护者”这一定位转换成“掠夺者”——或者说，他无法割舍掉文明世界千年发展以来根植于心的那一份正义感。

“……小司的理念……从我这边来看是能够理解一点的，小羽京也是的吧。虽然做法确实有点极端了就是～”狮子王司或许更适合优胜劣汰的丛林法则，但他的想法和文明复兴是无法共存的。

羽京点了点头，但他很快意识到幻并没有看向他这边，于是他轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

幻眨了眨眼，将投向虚空的视线收回，改为注视手中木杯。银月映在葡萄酒中泛起朦胧的涟漪。

“……话题好像有点扯远了——总而言之～好奇之后就会想要了解。”幻浅浅抿了口，他发现自己还是不喜欢葡萄酒酸涩的口感。

“这也是人之常情嘛不是～”

但现下也没有其他选择了——自己拉着小羽京出来讲话总不好带可乐吧？两个成年人用可乐碰杯算什么事，他在心里叹息。

虽说一开始确实只是好奇……因为从没见过这样的人啊～无论在什么样的处境下都不会被磨灭的赤子之心。与其说他喜欢小千空，不如说他在千空身上找到了也许是他一直在寻找的某种特质——

从见到那份刻字的时候，就已经认定了。这个人（石神千空）是不会轻易死去的。

“……然后慢慢地，等意识到的时候，注意力就全——在小千空身上了～”

——然后等意识到的时候，自己其实一直都在观察着幻。以一种超越友谊的范畴。

幻咂咂嘴，转头看向羽京时他敏锐地捕捉到了眼前人一瞬的失态。他借着喝酒的动作垂眼思索，觉得自己可能触碰到了些什么。

但他没有追问的打算。看小羽京的样子，是自己也才刚想明白吧。

嗯……不知道是哪个小朋友这么幸运呢。

他满是兴味地看着羽京故作镇定：“我以为幻不是那种靠好奇心驱动的类型。”

“欸——”幻上半身侧转，眼神鼓励羽京接着往下讲。

羽京看到月光照进幻的双眸，蒙上一层水润的波光。

白金短发搔在眼眶附近，羽京眨眨有点泛酸的右眼，“毕竟在司帝国的时候，你的样子和现在基本算是两个状态吧。”

——现在的你，更加真实。

“你之前根本就没有尽全力吧。”

幻不置可否地哼哼，“哪里的话~小司那种情况根本不需要我做什么呀~”

在绝对的武力下，幻不觉得自己的口花花能够讨到什么好处。交涉建立的前提是双方站在同一平台上，如果从一开始就有人自居高位——像司那样自诩为保护者的话，怎样都是说不通的。除非是真正能够打动对方的事物。比如说，狮子王的小未来。

羽京勾起唇角，“是，也做不到什么。”

——当初在传声筒里听到幻的声音的时候，只觉得意料之外情理之中。

“石神千空，真的是个很了不得的人物。”羽京感叹道。

幻像是听到有人夸奖自己一样受用的笑了起来。

关于感情的话题就这么揭过，两人又捡了些关于石神村的事情聊了些。酒壶说大不大，刚刚够他们将各自想说的话掏尽。

幻将壶中最后一捧酒液倒进杯中，抬手和羽京的杯子撞了撞。

如果是玻璃杯或是瓷杯的话现在一定会响起清脆的叮当声吧。但木杯之间的碰杯，只有沉闷而坚硬的撞击声。

但幻仿佛手持质量上佳的玻璃杯，听着并不存在的嗡鸣声荡尽最后一丝余韵。而后他将酒液豪迈地一饮而尽。

他长出一口气，目光投向村子的方向喃喃低语：“真是狡猾呢~”

羽京不知道幻这个“狡猾”指的是谁。

他？千空？还是幻自己？

羽京也喝掉了自己木杯里剩的一点酒，腋下夹起而今空空如也的酒壶，朝幻伸出手，“回去吧？”

“说的也是呢~”幻按上羽京的手腕，借力站起身，“哎呀，小羽京真的很体贴呢~”幻朝羽京促狭一笑，“那个女孩儿以后一定会很幸福吧，有小羽京这样的人喜欢。”

羽京单手整理着帽子，不知道是否因为喝了酒的缘故，嗓子有点闷闷地：“嗯……或许吧。”紧接着他话音一转，“说起来，幻你打算跟千空说这件事吗？”

“小羽京有心上人这件事吗？我怎么会说出去嘛，我嘴巴很严的~”

羽京无奈：“你明知道我问的是什么。”

“不会噢，这是我自己的事情。”幻伸了个懒腰，“这下子我们就是互相交换秘密的伙伴了~”尽管幻笑靥浅浅，羽京敏锐地察觉到一丝威胁。

啊……如果把这件事捅出去他大概落不到什么好下场吧。

虽然现在的处境可能也足够凄惨了。

羽京长叹一口气。

“怎么了吗？”幻问。

“没什么……只是觉得，喜欢这件事确实是一个人的事。”

“欸……小羽京看上了谁一定要尽快告白哦！最好赶在小大树和小克罗姆前面~”

“想看什么好戏啊你……”

羽京把帽檐压得更低了些。

“表白这种事……以后再说吧。”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Apr.18, 2020  
> 单相思+单相思就是快乐的次方！


End file.
